


Unprofessional Conduct

by Slypolars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, BDSM, Bad Flashbacks, Ben is bipolar, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, I promise, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snoke is a piece of shit, Wet Dream, mild dd/lg, theres a plot, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slypolars/pseuds/Slypolars
Summary: Ben Solo's life seems to be spiraling a bit. He has taken over his family's company after helping to get his previous boss sent to federal prison, and his new personal assistant won't stop sucking on her damn pens.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of a phone being set back down on a receiver came from the office just across from his and he waited for the small sigh to echo right after it; ah, there it was.

A chair rolling backwards, those high heels she wears that got him a little tight in the pants the first time he saw them clicking against the cold floor, a soft knock on his open doorway.

“CNN wants an interview.”

“I’m sure they do.”

“Ben.”

“Rey.”

He knows she’s rolling those perfect eyes at him. He’d break that habit within a few days if they were…. Shaking his head he lifts his eyes up to her “I’ll email them after this. I might as well get it over with.”

She nodded and went back to her desk, those little hips of hers swaying a bit.

Rey Kenobi had been his assistant for a little over a week now and as much as he hated that little attitude of her’s she did her job damn well. She kept him on top of his shit, only got his coffee wrong once, and seemed like the only person to ever be able to keep up with his mumbling while he was focused.

Lately all the details of the collapse of First Order Enterprises had come to light and they had been swamped with phone calls and emails for interviews. Rey was very good at short little lies of a call back and slamming the phone down.

Ben felt his legs begin to numb; his heart rate picked up, recorded by his smartwatch. Had he taken his pills?

A quick email was sent to his therapist.

____________________________

“So, what’s it like working for one of the biggest assholes of the now destroyed First Order Enterprises.”

Finn was sitting on their sofa with his feet up on the coffee table, something Rose had told him not to do.

“Honestly, he’s calmed down a bit now. Don’t get me wrong I still want to punch him in his stupid face sometimes but after all these details came to light on what happened he seems to be more closed off with everybody.” Rey plopped down next to him.

Rey watched with a smile as Rose entered the room with Poe in tow; the man looking rather exhausted wrapped in a fluffy robe and eating a chocolate bar.

“Finn. Feet.” She gave him a look that promised punishment if he didn’t listen; his feet quickly meeting the floor.

“Good boy.”

Rey had met Finn online through Discord. A large BDSM server with all sorts of lovely people from all around.

Having just starting her second year of university online her adopted parents told her that it was high time she try to get a place of her own. She had amazing grades and was on scholarship and online classes helped since she was always working. She had screamed upon hearing that she had an over the phone interview with Ben Solo as his personal assistant.

Luckily Finn swooped in saying that they actually lived in Chandrila, the same city New Republic resided in; the company recently coming under the control of Ben Solo, the previous CEO’s son.

Finn told Rey that they had an extra room and she could have it if she paid rent.

Rose’s voice snapped Rey out of her thoughts “So, have you tried to find a dom yet?” her voice was a little teasing.

“No… I’m too busy with work at the moment.” Her mind drifted back to Ben.

If Rey was being honest with herself the guy was fucking beautiful. She remembers the first time she saw him; his gaze cut right into her. His low voice did things to her, even when he was annoyed with her she could tell he was holding back. From what, she did not know. She could only fantasize.

But _god_ did he drive her up the wall.

He was so strict about how he took his damn coffee _“Go back and do it again, you better get it right this time.”_

She remembers having to bite her tongue to not say _“What will you do if I mess it up again?”_

What kind of dom would he be to her? Would he punish her at work? Oh, that made her press her thighs together; the thought of him bending her over his desk and spanking her raw. Rey bit her lip.

________________

_“You’re such a good girl.” a hand trailed down her back, his thick bulge pressing against her stomach; he had her bent over his lap._

_“But I did tell you not to suck on your pens. Didn’t I, little one?”_

_“Yes Sir.”_

_“Yes Sir, what?”_

_“Yes Sir you did tell me not to suck on my pens.” Rey is trying not to bite her lip; Sir doesn’t like her doing that either._

_He hums “That’s right I did.” he’s trailing his hand up and down her back “How many spanks do you think Sir should give you hm, little one? How about 5 since I have that conference call here soon?”_

_“Yes Sir.”_

_His big hands rub her peachy cheeks before he lifts his hand up; she groans at the loss before letting out a squeak as it comes back down, the slap echoing in his large office._

Rey lets out a moan as she wakes up, her core throbbing and wet.

She runs a hand through her hair and looks at her phone, of course she would wake up 3 minutes before her alarm is set to go off. She switches it off and heads for the shower; throwing her clothes to the floor before setting to work both washing for the day and taking care of her lovely problem.

Throwing on a tight white dress and those heels she knows drive Ben insane, she sets off for the day.

_________________________

The Throne Room, well, at least Hux and Phasma were doing something after the First Order went down.

Hux had sent him an email telling him all about him and Phas’ new BDSM club; the bastard knew he was between subs at the moment. His last sub just didn’t want to respect his hard limits and he decided to end that relationship real fucking quick.

Not to mention he didn’t think he could even take on a sub at the moment; not with how everything was blowing up.

He remembers Snoke’s face as he was being hauled off in handcuffs. The glare he was shooting at Ben. The anxious part of him screaming

_“He’s going to get out and come after you!”_

_“He’s going to send somebody after you!”_

_“He’s going to get you!”_

Ben took a deep breath. No. Snoke was in there for good. He wasn’t going to be able to lay a finger on him.

When he finally told authorities of all the illegal shit Snoke was making them do he had taken a few days off. He upped his dosage for his anxiety meds and hid under the covers. What if he found out? Every loud noise coming from outside making him jump a little and grab the nearest item he could use as a weapon.

When he got the phone call that they had obtained a warrant for Snoke’s arrest, he nearly collapsed.

Then there was _Rey_.

Rey in those little dresses and sexy heels of her’s.

Rey and the way she keeps sucking at that _damn pen._

Rey and her little attitude that makes him want to bend her over his desk and spank that beautiful little ass of her’s.

He clenched his fists as he peeked into her office while entering his. _That fucking pen!_

“Rey, any word back from fucking CNN?” he leaned against his doorway and watched as she jumped a bit and took the pen out of her mouth leaving her lips a little wet.

“Yeah they want to know if next tuesday would be a good day for you.”

“Yeah.” he answered after mentally sorting through his schedule.

“I’ll go ahead and email them back.” she turned to her laptop and took a sip of her coffee.

“Good girl.”

A sharp intake of breath and a muttered curse caused him to turn around. She had spilt coffee on her desk, thankfully missing her laptop.

“You’ve made a mess.” He watched closely at her reaction.

Her cheeks colored a bit “Yeah, sorry.”

“Clean it up.”

It was the voice he used with a sub; he knew he shouldn’t be teasing her like this but the way she snapped her eyes up to his before looking downwards in what untrained eyes would call embarrassment caused him to inhale deeply. Another part of him screamed at him that he was just imagining things. Yes that was it. He turned and walked back to his desk.

“Yes sir.” It was said so quietly that he almost didn’t catch it.

After taking a deep breath and sitting down in his chair. He needed to just find somebody to be his submissive. He was just getting desperate.

Whipping out his phone he shot Hux a quick text.

**[I’ll drop by your club tonight.]**

**[Wonderful, We’ll see you tonight then.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Throne Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note before you read, I got a comment on how BDSM clubs usually don't allow alcohol. Another friend of mine who has been to BDSM clubs has told me that some have allowed it, however at a limit. 
> 
> I've decided to keep the alcohol in with an added comment from the bartender.  
> Rey and Ben however, do not get intoxicated.
> 
> Thank you and I hope this doesn't ruin the chapter or story for anybody!

[Aesthetic ](https://gayreylo.tumblr.com/post/175175766985/unprofessional-conduct-chapter-2)

“The Throne Room?” Rey looked through the website Rose sent to her.

“Yeah! Apparently it’s owned by a couple of old higher ups from the First Order.” Rose was putting equipment in a suitcase. Crops, Floggers, ball gags, spreader bars. “Finn used to be under one of them, says she was a living nightmare. But I guess with all the news surfacing about the abuse that Snoke asshole put all of the high ups through Finn is willing to hear her out. She goes by Phasma…”

“You guys got a spot to do a scene?” Rey leaned back into the sofa, her feet up on the coffee table.

“Yes. You know if I was your dom that’d be 10 spanks missy!” she pointed towards her feet with a feather causing Rey to laugh and blow a kiss.

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m a little nervous about seeing Phasma again.” Finn peeked over Rose’s shoulder into the suitcase. “You’re not gonna bring the leather paddle?”

“Nah this one’s louder.”

Finn hums before shaking his head and turning back towards Rey “After everything has come to light it had me thinking about how Phasma, Hux, and Kylo all acted while they weren’t yelling at people. I remembering a co-worker of mine who pointed out Phasma trying not to cry one day after walking out of the elevator that led to Snoke’s office. She snapped at all of us to have things done by the end of the day or we had to start again.”

Rey looked up at Ben’s old name. Kylo Ren. It caused her to laugh when she first heard it, now it just caused her to have a sinking feeling in her chest. Would this interview Ben had next week reveal anything else?

“So! You’re coming tonight right Rey? Even if you don’t want to do the whole BDSM part the main floor is an actual club with a DJ, dance floor and everything. You need to be let in to the bottom level” Rose stood straight and set her hands on her hips.

“I’ll go, sounds like fun.” Rey stood up and stretched before padding off to her room and opening her closet doors.

A short, black, deep plunge dress is pulled out; some strappy black heels to match and a leather harness to go underneath to spice it up a bit, the deep plunge and bare back showing it off perfectly.

Changing out of the dress she wore to the office that day she jumped in the shower; it wouldn’t hurt to do a little landscaping, not to mention her legs were getting a little prickly.

Styling her hair into curls and covering it with hairspray was all she got done before Rose all but kicked her door open, her makeup bag in tow. Oh boy.

“Ros-”

“Sit down Rey.”

_____________________

Black on black on black on black.

At least at work he wore a little bit of white and gray, but when it came to this part of his life it just seemed fitting to wear all black.  
Ben brushed at his hair a bit more and sprayed on cologne before grabbing his keys and heading out, shooting Hux a text as he got in his Audi.

[On my way]

[Great, it’s starting to pack up a bit, VIP parking is out back they’ll be expecting you]

[Nice]

Starting up the car he set off towards the edge of the city towards the beach. Hux really got a nice spot for a club he’ll give the bastard that.

Summer meant this side of the city was bustling with people, especially this early in the night. Clubbers and other partygoers alike filled the sidewalks more and more as he got closer to The Throne Room. Bars and clubs blasting music into the streets causing his own car to vibrate with all the different rhythms; maybe once he would have embraced it but now it just had him bordering on a headache.

The Throne Room was all black on the exterior with red lights shining from it in and out. A lower thrum of music echoed from within it than the others promising a seductive atmosphere within it’s doors. A line already wrapping around.

“Mr. Solo?” A rather large man in black asked for his ID as he pulled up to a gate leading to the back of the club and with a nod the gates opened allowing Ben to pull in and park.

Hux was leaning against a pair of black double doors with a shit eating grin across his face as Ben walked up to him.

“Looking great there, Ren.” A hand came and slapped him on his upper back as he was led inside.

The place was bathed in a seductive red lighting, a large dance floor filled with people moving to whatever the DJ was playing at the moment and a massive bar with quick moving bartenders skillfully dodging one another to get drinks and orders fulfilled. All in all it was a nice looking place.

He wasn’t here for the main club though and Hux knew this as they turned down a secluded hallway and down some stairs to a seperate set of doors.

A bouncer nodded before letting the two in.

This floor was quieter but just as busy.

With a much different crowd of people.

__________________

Rey had trouble focusing due to the pure air of dominance this woman gave off.

Phasma had greeted them at the main doors, eyeing the suitcase Rose had in one hand and the two leashes in the other. “I like her already. This way.”

Rose gave Rey and excited smile before tugging both Finn and Poe along after her.

Rey had never been to a BDSM club before, the change of energy from upstairs and down here was dramatic as she followed behind her friends.

Collars and leashes around submissive’s necks around her filled her with longing and she watched as one dom tilted his sub’s chin up to look him in the eyes as he told her to kneel at his feet while he talked to who was probably another dom; he played with her hair, tugging it every so often. She wanted that.

Rose had already begun. Poe was tied down, a bar had been hung from the ceiling to keep his knees up and spread while his arms were being tied to the table he was laying on. Finn had been instructed to stand still and wait his turn.

Rose looked up at Rey and flashed a quick smile her way causing Poe to turn his head and nod to her.

“Did I say you could move?” A loud smack echoed around the audience and causing Finn to jolt a bit at the noise; Rose shot him a look and pointed the paddle at him causing a small laugh out of the audience.

Rey shook her head and continued to explore. Almost everything she had read about and watched in videos was happening all around her and it was hard to choose what to watch first, that’s when she ended up getting eye full of chest when she caught herself in time to almost run straight into somebody. Large hands coming out to steady her as she had almost fallen backwards.

“Woah there, little one.”

Rey’s eyes shot up to his and her heart stopped.

“Ben.” she breathed out.

“Rey.”

“So…” Rey gestured around them.

“This is that thing you were going to tonight, I assume?” she remembers his words before she left the office.

“Uh yeah.” His eyes were going from the harness back up to her eyes. Good, let him look.

Ben took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair “Is this the part where you quit or you agree to me buying us drinks?”

“I could go for a drink.” She was having fun with this. Especially with the way his eyes kept zipping down to her harness. She knew it was a good idea to wear it here tonight.

Ben gestured for her to lead the way.

_________________

Ben was sure he was about to fall over and die. Hux had excused himself to go check up on how things were going upstairs while Ben decided to explore.

That’s when the prettiest little thing almost ran right into him.

Rey was in one of the tiniest dresses he’d ever seen and on top of that she had a perfectly grabbable leather harness wrapping lines around her beautiful torso and as she led them to the bar he nearly gasped, the damn dress was backless revealing more of the harness.

She hopped up onto the last open barstool at the edge of the bar leaving him to stand close next to her and lean sideways on the counter to look at her, god they were close like this but she didn’t seem to mind. In fact she seemed to enjoy him looking at her; he could tell by the way she was pressing her thighs together and how her breathing changed a bit when she turned to meet his eyes.

“So.”

“So…”

Letting out a laugh she turned to the bartender “Gin and tonic, extra lime.”

“Whiskey, straight.”

The bartender nods “Alcohol consumption is limited down here just so you guys know.” the two nod to her.

Rey turned back to him “So you’re into all of this, too?”

“Yeah, have been for a while now. I don’t usually go out to clubs but I’m friends with the owner who asked me to come check it out.” he nodded to the bartender and handed his card over before turning back to her.

“I’m between subs at the moment due to my last one not listening to my hard limits.” He took a sip of his whiskey and nodded to her “What about you?”

“I’m just starting out, haven’t had a dom yet. I’m here with my roommates, they’ve been doing this longer.” She points to Rose who is just getting through with Poe.

Across the bar Phasma walks up on the main stage with Hux in tow. She lowers two bars from the ceiling and a crowd gathers as the lights dim.

He hooks a finger under one of the leather straps on her back and gives it a quick tug causing her to sit straight before leaning down and speaking into her ear “You do realise what you’re doing to doms here walking around with this on display so prettily don’t you?”

Her breathing picks up a bit and she huff out a laugh “Doms, or just you?” she acts smug but Ben sees the way shes squirming in her seat a bit, her toes curling a bit; he trails his fingers up and down her exposed back.

“I can assure you that I’m not the only one here who’s thinking about looping some rope through these holes.” He tugs on one of the silver rings that connect the leather straps together and she lets a little moan slip when his other hand dips below the bar to run up her thigh.

“Careful, little girl you don’t want to interrupt the show now do you?” he watches as she shakes her head and his hand that was on her back tangles itself into her hair before tugging on it causing her to gasp.

“I asked you a question, I expect an answer. You don’t want to interrupt the show do you?”

“No Sir… Please…” She whimpers as he lets her hair go and his other hand skims the edges of her panties, not moving to touch her where he knows she wants him to.

“Please what, little one?”

“Please touch me, Sir.” Rey lets out another whimper when he circles one finger over her clit through her panties, not putting any pressure to it but enough that she feels it.

“I’ll touch you. But you have to be quiet for me, can you do that?”

Rey nods “Yes Sir I can be quiet for you.”

Ben pushes her panties aside “Good, because if you aren’t quiet I won’t let you cum.” He trails a finger up and down her soaked folds before pushing it into her cunt to the knuckle.

Rey shoots a hand up to hold on to the bar and slaps a hand over her mouth as he kisses down her neck and back up again “You’re so wet for me, kitten. Have you thought about me doing this to you?”

God knows how long he had thought about doing this to her.

She nods her head and lets out a harsh breath when he curls his finger and finds her g-spot, his thumb swirling around her clit. Her face is red and her eyes are rolled back as he add another finger.

“Cum.”

She spasms around him as she shakes and leans into him; he helps her ride it out before turning her head and giving her a tender kiss.

“Good girl.”

Ben watches as she catches her breath and stands up “Do you have a ride home?”

She’s straightening herself out “Yeah, but I probably won’t be leaving for a while. I gotta wait for Rose to finish up with the boys.” She nods over to her friends who are still in the middle of a scene. It would probably be a bit before they’re finished. Rey lets out a yawn and stretches bit.

“You look tired, I’ll drive you.” He leave no room for argument, she’s obviously tired.

She looks up at him and thinks it over before sighing “Alright fine, let me go let Rose know.”

_____________

Rose is confused to say the least, she’s in the middle of dripping wax on Finn when Rey comes up to her exhausted and red faced saying she has a ride home and that she’ll see her tomorrow. However Rey can’t find it in herself to care; she literally just got fingered by her boss in a BDSM club and now he was taking her home where she would sleep and get up the next day and have to face him in the office.

But most of all she was just tired, and if Ben was offering then why not?

“Alright then, see you tomorrow girl!” Rose gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to Finn.

______________

She had managed to get her address out to him before nodding off next to him as they made their way through the city. He turned down the radio and her soft snores filled the cabin bringing a smile to his face.

He pulled up to her apartment and gently tucked a hair behind her ear “Sweetheart we’re here.”

Rey opened her eyes and stretched while smiling at him letting out a long groan as she opened the door.

“Thanks for the ride Sir.” Giving him a peck on his cheek she ducked out of the car and waved before unlocking the door and going inside.

Ben grips the steering wheel hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben really hates sugar in his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW I'm still awkward with smut so I apologize ahead of time...

 

 

Rey knew she was playing with fire as she painted her lips with a more muted lipstick and slipped her heels on; he hadn’t seen these ones yet, some sexy nude pumps she bought a year ago.

Poe whistled when she went for the door causing her to let out a laugh and shake her head “I’ll see you guys later.”

The cafe was as busy as it usually was, a bit of a line but not too bad; when she first heard how he liked his coffee she had pulled a face, iced with only a little cream no sugar. No sugar at all. Personally she liked a chai latte, enjoying the spice of it.

She was about to leave when she grinned and grabbed one sugar packet. Emptying the packet she only stirred a little bit so it settled on the bottom, the shop’s logo covering it perfectly.

_____________

The elevator opened to the top floor and she was greeted with Ben letting out a massive sigh in his office. Peeking in she saw him with his head in one hand while the other held the phone to his ear.

“Yes mother I’ll be there.”

Another sigh.

“No mother I won’t be taking anybody with me.” He looked up and perked up a bit at the sight of her and motioned for her to bring him his coffee.

She made her way over to him taking note of his eyes traveling down her form before setting on her heels; she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

He took a sip of his coffee, stared at it a bit, no doubt trying to figure out what was different about it before brushing it off and nodding to her and went back to impatiently tapping his pen against his desk.

“Okay mom, love you too. Bye.”

He ended the call and looked up at her.

“My mom is hosting a damn party to celebrate her retirement.”

Rey covered her mouth to stop a laugh from escaping.

“Literally everybody I’ve ever known through my family is going to be there, she’s all bent out of shape about me not bringing somebody with me.”

Why was he talking to her as if he hadn’t fingered her in public the night before. Rey tilted her head a bit “Well I hope you enjoy yourself a little at least.” before turning and heading to her own desk, crossing her legs as soon as she sat down to reveal more of her leg to him as she opened her laptop.

______________

Rey startled a bit when she heard sputtering sounds come from his office; quickly she made her way to his open doorway “Are you oka-”

Ben sat there with his coffee in his hand, he’d made it to the bottom. His face was twisted up in disgust as he lifted the cup up and looked at the sugar at the bottom of his drink.

Slowly he lifted his head to her. They stared at each other for a while before Rey slowly turned around and kept her eyes on his as she disappeared past the doorway and back into her own office.

“Rey.”

A shiver ran down her spine.

“Yes Ben?” She stood at her own doorway with a grin on her face.

“Come here.”

Her heels clicked against the floor as she slowly made her way over to him.

“Why is there sugar in my coffee, Rey?” His voice was firm.

“Because I put sugar in it.”

“I’m pretty sure you know that I don’t take sugar in my coffee, right Rey?” He was slowly moving his things to one side of his desk; her eyes following each item.

“Yes Ben.”

“I’m sorry who?” He stood up slowly and made his way behind her.

“Yes Sir.” She could feel herself growing wet.

Ben leaned in until his lips brushed her ear “You are going to bend over my desk and count as I spank that pretty little ass ten times and thank me for each one, okay little one?”

She knew he was giving her a chance to say no with that last comment and it made her smile a little bit before she nodded and slowly bent down and rested her self over his desk, her ass lifted perfectly with her heels.

He hummed appreciatively as he ran a hand up her thigh and pulled her dress upwards revealing her black lace panties, the other hand rested gently on her lower back. He pulled her panties down and rubbed at skin of her ass warming it up before bring his hand down on it, the sound echoing around his office as Rey let out a squeak.

“One, thank you Sir.” She let out a shaky breath.

Each slap turned her skin more and more red as he increased the force behind his hand. God she loved it. Yes, it hurt. Bad. But she loved it.

“T-ten! Thank you Sir!” Rey was panting, her eyes watering as her ass tingled and burned.

Ben was panting a bit himself, she could feel his hard cock pressing against the side of her thigh through his pants. “Good girl, how about I give you a reward for following my orders?”

“Yes please Sir!” She whined causing him to huff out a laugh as he easily lifted her up and flipped her over to sit on the desk. The cool surface feeling nice on the red hot skin.

She was pushed backwards a bit and her legs were spread; she sat up but a swift hard slap right against her clit paused her causing her to let out a gasp.

“Don’t move.” His voice left no room for argument.

“Yes Sir.”

Ben wasted no time in bringing his lips to her. Lapping at her clit before sucking on it, bringing the bud and the skin around it with him as he pulled his head back and let it go causing her to arch her back and let out a whimper.

He pushed a finger into her, fucking her with it before adding another as he mouthed at her clit again causing her to cry out.

“Sir please!”

Ben stood up and continued to fuck her with his fingers; looking her in the eye he growled.

“Please what?”

“Please let me cum Sir!” She wanted to badly to thrust back into his fingers but his other hand was holding her still.

“Cum for me.” He sped his fingers up and went back to lapping at her clit as she screamed and arched her back, her cunt squeezing around his fingers as she peaked.

He stood and leaned over her, kissing down her cheek while she caught her breath.

“What are you doing after work?”

Rey stared at him before bursting out laughing while Ben looked at her with amusement.

“Miss Kenobi this is no laughing matter it appears that I’ve done this completely backwards.” He was smiling as she continued to giggle.

“I was planning on just going home unless you have something else in mind?”

“I was thinking we could grab some drinks and talk about this. I’d be interested in being your dom if you’ll have me?” He seemed nervous, it was a first for Rey to see him so.

“I’d love to have you, but we should definitely talk first. You got a place in mind?”

Ben nodded and helped her up “There’s a nice place near here, a lounge with good drinks and a view. I can pick you up later if you’d like?”

Rey stretched and pulled a face “Is it fancy?”

“A little, a lot of cocktail dresses and suit jackets. Nothing too crazy though.” 

Rey nodded and checked the time, she was set to leave in a few minutes “What time do you want to pick me up?”

“I’ll come grab you at seven, sound good?” Ben watched her disappear into her office to collect her bag before coming back to him and nodding.

“See you at seven then.” She smiled and gave him a little wave before walking off towards the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY, I've had terrible writers block. 
> 
> Anyways. TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER. Ben is bipolar and Snoke does not believe in medication. It is a relatively small section in the very beginning and please feel free to skip over it. Ben is in his final stages of recovery in this fic and is 100% in a safe mental state to be a dominant! 
> 
> I myself am bipolar and I relate to Kylo Ren extremely because of this and some of the behaviors he shows.
> 
> I would also like to point out the fact that I have dyslexia, it's not crazy bad but it does make writing difficult at times, thank you for understanding!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Unbeta'd

Kylo Ren dropped his bag onto his desk; his new desk, in his new office. Mr. Snoke had promoted him the day before but gave him little time to really sink it in before more documents were dumped on his desk.

 

An alarm sounded from his phone, it was 7am.

 

The pills rattling around in their bottle echoed throughout the room as he pulled them out of his bag.

 

“Medication?” Kylo jumped and dropped the bottle causing it to roll across the sleek floor eventually bumping into his boss’ large feet; he watched as a wrinkly hand slowly picked the bottle up and held it up, examining it thoroughly before humming.

 

“What do you need these things for, my boy?” Snoke shook the bottle gently, listening to the pills rattle around.

 

Kylo’s stomach dropped, it was always a mystery how employers, or even people in general would react to his response.

 

_Is that going to be a problem in the future?_

 

_Are you going to be able to keep it under control?_

 

_Can you keep up?_

 

“I have Bipolar Disorder, sir.”

 

Snoke hummed again and nodded “How long have you been taking these…. Things?” his boss sneered suddenly causing Kylo to flinch and reach for the bottle only to have it held just out of his grasp. A wave of panic shot through him before quickly dying down; his other medication quickly stepping in. The one for his anxiety.

 

“Since I was 17, sir.”

 

“That long, eh?”, Snoke began to pace around his new office and his new desk, “I don’t know a whole lot about medication and pills and whatnot but I do know that they’re meant to suppress certain _qualities_ in individuals. I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re Bipolar, I’m pretty sure both your mother and grandfather had the _disease.”_

 

Kylo clenched his fists at his disorder being called a _‘Disease’._ He knew that both his mother and grandfather had it and due to it being genetic in most cases it wasn’t a surprise when he started to show symptoms during his late teens. His Boss’ obsession with his grandfather made it easy to see how this conversation was going to end; his grandfather had dropped the meds before taking over the company and proceeded to make millions while on a year long manic cycle.

 

Snoke wanted him to do the same, and while the last bit of reason he had while working here pounded from within a plexiglass box for him to _grab the damn bottle,_ he had worked _so_ hard to become just like his grandfather. To be so great and finally show _everybody_ how wrong they were about him not being able to do it.

 

So the conversation went exactly as he predicted; Snoke took the bottle and locked it in a cabinet attached to his own desk and told him with a smile “When you take over this company I’ll pull that bottle out and we’ll laugh, my boy.”

 

By the time he stumbled into his apartment and managed to close the door he had a splitting headache and the early effects of withdrawal began to set in.

 

___________________________

 

Ben Solo stared at the bottle in his hands before opening it and knocking back a tablet with some water; they had been slowly working him back up to his previous dosage and he had nearly cried upon feeling even a little bit of stability in his mood. He had also been instructed to take it twice a day now, splitting the dosage up.

 

He glanced at the clock and grabbed the keys to his BMW before shooting a text to Rey that he was leaving and on his way.

 

Being a dominant was a secret form of therapy for him; the thought of having somebody trust him wholeheartedly and the responsibilities that came with having a submissive balanced him out in a way medication could never hope to do.

 

His therapist had recently congratulated him on his progress and claimed that he was in the late stages of recovery; he felt more balanced than he ever had before in his life and his last episode was almost a year ago.

 

He could almost say he was happy.

 

_But what is happiness really?_

 

Ben shook his head and forced his thoughts to a more positive topic, ah yes. A BDSM relationship with his PA, a massive amount of ideas floated through his head causing him to smile a bit.

 

He could make her answer calls while bent over taking his cock, if she stutters he’ll punish her for it later.

 

He could use a remote controlled vibrator on her in all sorts of situations; getting their coffee, watching her from his office with that perfect view he has of her.

 

The rest of his drive is uneventful and full of him finally getting his erection down just in time for him to park in front of her apartment. He climbs out of the car and watches her say goodbye to her roomates who are desperately trying to get a look at him before she slams the door in their faces with a huff. She’s in a short black dress with off the shoulder sleeves that make him want to mark her up as he holds the passenger door open for her.

 

“What a gentleman.” She teases causing him to lightly smack her ass as she climbs in.

 

They drive along the coast in a comfortable silence; Rey is looking out the window watching as the sun dips into the ocean and a whole new group of people come out to play for the night looking for a good time. It brings a smile to her face. Chandrila is so different to Jakku, this is the time people would be scrambling to get inside. Jakku’s nightlife is a completely different scene than the one playing out before her.

 

The lounge they pull up at is sleek and modern with half of it hanging over the water. Ben pulls into the valet area and Rey stifles a smile at a young man’s excited expression upon seeing his next customer’s ride.

 

As the car is driven off to be parked Ben rests a hand on her lower back and leads her forward towards the balcony at the back; a jazz band plays in the corner as guests converse almost quietly. It's dim throughout the venue and all Rey could think about was how Ben was right when he said the place was fancy but nothing to get too dressed up for.

 

It’s even more quiet outside as they sit at two comfortable chairs along the glass rail and Rey can’t help but gape at the view while Ben reaches into his jacket to pull out a notepad and a pen.

 

“Shall we begin?” he lifts a brow.

 

When she nods he flips open the notepad and writes down on each side of the paper ‘YES’ ‘MAYBE and ‘NO’ before drawing lines underneath them and between them to separate the two categories “I want you to fill this in with what you are and aren’t okay with. We can go over hard and soft limits once we go through this.”

 

Rey nods and takes the pen from him.

 

** YES **

Bondage

Suspension

Sensory Deprivation

Orgasm Denial

Asphyxiation

Chains

Toys

Gagging

Spanking

Clamps

Pain Play

Spreader Bars

Voyeurism

Praise

Public

Temperature

Petnames

  
  


** MAYBE **

Roleplay (Depends on the situation)

Anal

Humiliation (soft)

 

** NO **

Rape Fantasy / Roleplay

Feces or Urine

Bloodplay

Hooks (Or other skin piercing)

Heavy Bruising

Electricity

Anything animal related (kitten is fine)

Food deprivation

Sleep deprivation

  
  
  


Ben looks over the list carefully and nods “My hard limits are basically the same and my last sub kept insisting that we do them so I let her go…” shaking his head he pocketed the notepad and shot a gentle smile her way when she took his hand and squeezed it.

 

“I’m happy that we’re on the same page though.” Rey rests her cheek on her free hand, “So I’d like to use the color system, is that okay?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Alright then, Sir.” Rey sat back in her seat and smiled up at him, “When do we start?”

 

Ben’s lips twitched a bit before he reached into his jacket’s other pocket and produced a skinny black box.

 

“Right now, Kitten.”

 

Slowly he slid the box across the table to her and watched as she opened the lid; A gold collar with a hoop connecting the front, diamonds lined the outer sides of the circle and Rey’s eye shot up at him. This had to cost a fortune. She was about to ask when he plucked the collar from the box.

 

“Turn around and hold your hair up.”

 

Rey did as she was told and shivered at the feeling of his hands barely brushing the back of her neck. The collar clasped and she closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips at her nape.

 

“There will be much more where that came from.” Ben turned her head to face him.

 

“I’m going to need all your measurements and sizes, I hope you like Agent Provocateur.”

 

____________________

  


Ben always got to work before her, he’d leave folders and neatly stacked papers on her desk for her to work on as soon as she got there however this was new.

 

The pink Agent Provocateur box was placed right in the middle of her desk alongside a yellow sticky note.

 

‘No appointments or visitors today, put this on and bring me my coffee - Sir’

 

The faint sound of him typing away on his laptop could be heard from his office but she knew he was listening. A wave of anticipation rolled over her and she gently placed their coffee down along with her bag.

 

Slowly opening the box and setting aside the paper she smiled and bit her lip before she began to strip.

 

The set was a black strappy one that went well with her new gold collar, the measurements she had given him a couple of nights ago at the lounge had obviously been put to good use.

 

Sliding her black pumps back on she grabbed his coffee and took a silent deep breath before making her way into his office

 

“Your coffee, Sir.”

 

Ben eyed the cup before turning in his chair to face her “I assume you've learned your lesson from last time?”

 

“Yes Sir I have.” Ben plucked the cup from her hand and took a sip. With a approving hum he set the coffee down and stood up.

 

He circled around her “Everything fits?”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“Do you like it?” Ben looks down at her, it’s a genuine question. She then realizes that he's getting a feel for what her style is to prevent any issues in the future no doubt.

 

“Yes Sir it's beautiful.” she gives him a small smile.

 

He nods before sitting back down pulling her with him onto his lap with her back against his chest. His hands spread her legs apart and she lets out a small moan as he strokes her over her panties, putting barely enough pressure on her clit.

 

“I can feel you getting wet through the panties, Kitten.” His voice rumbled in her ear causing her to throb with need and give him a nod as he continued to touch her with feather light strokes.

 

“I'm going to pick you up later and take you to my place to play,” Ben whispered, “I think you'll like my setup.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Rey bit back a whine as he took his hand away and picked her up, bending her over his desk in front of him.

 

“We're gonna play a bit right now though.” He grabbed his bag and sifted through it before producing a small key.

 

“After we got everything set up I brought a few things here for us to ‘make the workplace a little more fun’.” he smirked down at her as he unlocked one if the drawers and opened it.

 

Rey’s eyes widened and her heart started to beat out of her chest; toys of all sorts were neatly placed in this damn drawer of his. This drawer that was meant for things like files and notes. He guided her to her knees in front of the open drawer and ran a finger along the back of her collar.

 

“Since you've been such a good girl so far today I'll let you choose which one I use on you until it's time to leave.”

 

Her eyes scanned through the drawer; vibrators of all kinds as well as plugs and even paddles were neatly placed and separated. She plucked something simple out; a small bullet vibrator.

 

Ben hummed and helped her up before taking the vibrator from her and sitting back down in his chair.

 

“Bend over for me, show me that pretty pussy of yours.”

 

Rey bit her lip before bending over in front of him.

 

He leaned forward and places kisses all along her backside before peeling off her panties and promptly burying his face into her soaked pussy causing her to let out a gasp.

 

He hummed against her and sunk a finger into her, then another, then another. Rey cried out as he stretched her open and slid the bullet into her pussy and flipped her around; picking her up and laying her down on her back over his desk.

 

His face was wet with her juices and he stared into her eyes as he licked his fingers clean and flipped the switch on the vibrator causing her to arch her back and let out a drawn out moan.

 

“I'm gonna get it on the lowest setting and you're not going to cum until I say so do you understand?”

 

“Yes… Yes Sir!”

 

“Good girl.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it so far! Please leave a comment if you liked it and if you see any errors!
> 
> My tumblr is gayreylo! Come and say hi!


End file.
